finalfantasyfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Utilisateur:TheTomberry/CreepypastaLavanville
Ce qui va suivre n'a aucun rapport avec l'univers de Final Fantasy ou avec le Wiki, mais c'est un Creepypasta Pokémon que j'aime énormément, je pense que vous le connaissez tous mais je tiens à rajouter des détails que très peu de sites (Français) affichent. Ce creepypasta est le Syndrôme de Lavanville et les fréquences manquantes du thème de la ville, un phénomène qui aurait tué plus de 200 enfants à cause de sons binaires et qui n'existerait que dans les premières cartouches de Pocket Monster Vert (en Europe, nous avons eu la version Bleue à la place de Verte). ENCORE EN CONSTRUCTION 1 - Les fréquences manquantes Dans cette partie, c'est un jeune étudiant qui raconte la mort de son ami à cause de fréquences manquantes du thème de Lavanville, malheureusement, je ne sais pas si ça peut être vrai..) : "J'ai rencontré mon meilleur ami en primaire. On avait amené tous les deux nos Game Boy à l'école, un jour et on s'était assis ensemble à la pause déjeuner quand on avait remarqué quelque chose en commun. J'avais Pokémon Bleu avec un Florizarre, il avait Pokémon Rouge et un Dracaufeu. Lui et moi on combattait quand on pouvait et on est devenu super potes. Les années passèrent, on continuait à jouer à Pokemon, même jusqu'au collège. Par toutes les versions et générations de Pokemon où nous sommes passés, on ne s'en lassait jamais. Alors qu'on allait vers le lycée, nous avions du partir chacun d'un côté. On n'a pas pu trop se parler après ça ; nos vies étaient occupées par les études. Je ne pensais pas retrouver l'amitié que nous avions eu. Puis, Pokemon Diamant et Perle sont sortis en 2007 et nous avions retrouvé notre point commun. Quelques semaines après la sortie, nous nous combattions et parlions comme au bon vieux temps, grâce au Wifi. Mon ami m'a dit qu'il prévoyait rejouer à sa version Rouge dans peu. Comme c'était il y a trois mois après la sortie de DP, on n'a pas pu jouer autant qu'avant. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il voulait rejouer avec cette cartouche poussiéreuse, et il m'a répondu, "Je ne sais pas, peut-être que je trouverai quelque chose que personne n'a encore vu." Malgré ma non-envie de rejouer Bleu avec lui, il joua tout de même sa version Rouge. Après avoir commencé son voyage, je ne lui ai plus parlé. Trois semaines plus tard, je reçus un appel de ses parents." Jusque-là, rien de spécial.. : "Bien qu'il n'ait jamais rien eu de tel de sa vie, il est mort de ce qui paraissait être une crise d'épilepsie intense. Il était seul dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce que son co-locataire, malheureusement arrivé trop tard, l'a trouvé sur le sol, sans vie, et avec ses écouteurs préférés aux oreilles. Je rejoignis la famille aussi vite que possible pour assister aux funérailles. Son coloc, qui comptait venir aussi, m'a informé que, quelques jours avant l'incident, mon ami avait développé une obsession pour Lavanville et sa musique. Mon ami voulait devenir ingénieur du son après les études et disposait déjà d'une grande variété de matériel. Il avait toujours été capable de reconnaître des sons que je ne pouvais pas reconnaitre. Quand il a redécouvert Lavanville, il a rippé l'audio sur son ordi et a commencé des expérimentations. Plus tard, il a réussi à trouver un rip rare de la musique de Lavanville provenant de la toute première version distribuée de la version Verte (exclusive au japon). Sans se refferer à la version japonaise, il a dit au coloc que, "les fréquences de la musique sont différentes; elles se mélangent d'une certaine manière. mais il manque quelque chose. Je crois que quelque chose d'autre devait se mixer avec, mais il n'a pas pu la trouver sur sa Game Boy. Il était limité en bande passante sonore. "J'ai eu la chance de fouiller son ordi portable une dernière fois, alors j'ai regardé ses fichiers récents. Tout en haut, il y avait "lavender.wav". En plus de quelques photos de nous, Je les ai copiés sur ma clé USB. Pris par la tristesse de la perte de mon ami, j'ai ignoré le fichier audio jusqu'à quelques semaines avant d'écrire ceci. J'avais récemment décidé plus ou moins de retracer ses derniers instants. Conduit par mon désir de savoir la cause de sa mort, j'ouvris les propriétés du fichier audio, sans ouvrir le fichier pour l'écouter. Dans les metadata, il avait écrit, "Notes binaires, J'ai ajouté les fréquences nécessaires, je sais pourquoi Lavanville est si triste, et je connais la partie manquante". Plus étrange, en regardant dans son player audio par défaut (sans écouter le fichier, toujours) et vit le nombre de fois que le fichier a été joué. Une seule fois. J'ai parlé avec un pote qui s'y connait en audio. Il m'a donné un programme qui analyse l'audio en temps réel et dit que c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Cette vidéo c'est l'enregistrement du fichier joué dans ce-dit logiciel. A ce jour je n'ai toujours pas écouté le résultat, car je suis trop émotionellement torturé par la mort de mon ami, Anthony." D'après ce qu'il dit, son ami serait mort en écoutant les fréquences manquantes du thème de Lavanville. On ne peut pas vérifier si cette partie est vraie puisque il faudrait ripper le thème des toutes premières cartouches de Pokémon Vert. : "Pour la vidéo, c'est simplement le spectre binaire de la musique de lavanville, mais elle a des fréquences cachés qui font apparaître le spectre de MissingNo. (on en voit un bout sur l'image de la vidéo) et bien plus loin le même sprite avec un message caché écrit en zarbi (les zarbis n'existaient pas à l'époque de la 1ère génération, faut-il préciser) puis la musique se met à l'envers et des bruits binaires affreux flippants se font entendre... : Le premier message venant des Zarbis serait Leave now." Dans ce dernier paragraphe il parle de l'enregistrement qui aurait tué son ami. Nous allons l'écouter aussi (ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà écouté la vidéo en entier et je suis encore vivant !). L'étudiant à même précisé : : Prévention : N'écoutez SURTOUT pas cette musique si ... - Vous êtes seul dans le noir. (hallucinations mais elles ne peuvent pas vous tuer) - Vous écoutez la musique avec un casque. (vous aurez mal aux oreilles mais ce n'est pas mortel) - Vous mettez le volume plutôt fort. (ça ne change rien) : M'enfin, c'est vous qui décidez si vous voulez l'écouter ou non, l'histoire reste plus intéressante et importante. :: thumb|center|335 px|Thème de Lavanville avec les fréquences binaires 2 - Syndrôme de Lavanville Le Syndrôme de Lavanville est une légende qui implique d'étranges cas médicaux dans le pays natal de la série Pocket Monsters. L'évènement est resté secret à cause des lois de divulgations pour les entreprises basées à Kyoto, il y a une grande quantité d'informations qui ont été affichées par un nombre précis d'individus, incluant : *関 内直 (Seki Uchitada) *伊勢 満朝 (Ise Mitsutomo) *佐藤 治情 (Satou Harue) qui a un rôle majeur dans cette partie *安藤 景忠 (Andou Kagetada) qui lui trouvera les gifs et images du creepypasta en question. Cette partie parlera aussi de l'autre phénomène lié au Syndrôme de Lavanville : "le Sprite de la main blanche", "l'animation du fantôme" et " le Sprite de l'enterré vivant" ainsi que toutes les notes des développeurs insérées dans le jeu qui auraient un rapport avec ce phénomène. Le Syndrôme, Lavanville et ses victimes Ces évènements ont été rapportés quelques mois après la sortie des premiers Pocket Monster, très populaire chez les enfants de 7 à 12 ans. Le moment où commence le syndrôme se situe à Lavanville une très petite ville qui passerait inaperçue si elle ne contenait pas la Tour Pokémon, une tour qui abrite la tombe de plusieurs centaines de Pokémons décédés. D'après les théories, plus de 200 enfants ont perdu la vie en accédant à cet endroit et d'autres enfants malades ou des enfants aux cas non-répertoriés. Ce ne fut pas avant Printemps/Eté 1996 que ces premiers cas liés au syndrôme arrivèrent. Le premier cas que l'auteur de ce Creepypasta ait trouvé vient d'un rapport interne en 1996 par la compagnie Game Freak Inc. Dedans, un employé à divulgué une liste de noms, leur âge, symptômes. Leur âge ne dépasse pas les 12 ans : *京极 勝女; 12 avril 1996 (11). Apnée du sommeil obstructive, migraines sévères, otorhagie, tinnitus. *千葉 広幸: 23 mai 1996 (12). Irritabilité générale, insomnies, addiction aux jeux vidéo, saignements de nez. Développe de la violence envers autrui et parfois à lui-même. *桃井 久江: 27 avril 1996 (11). maux de tête, irritabilité. Prend des anti-douleurs mélangés. *吉長 為真: 4 mars 1996 (7). Migraines, lenteur et fatigue permanente, perte d'attention. a développé une surdité, et a disparu. Corps retrouvé au bord d'une route le 20 avril 1996. Ce document interne montre que ces incidents étaient connectés au jeu Pocket Monsters - Jusque là, la cause n'a pas encore été découverte ou diagnostiquée par les professionnels de la médecine. De plus, il est incertain que l'entreprise elle-même ait compris d'elle-même que les cas étaient liés au jeu sans avoir consulté les services de santé. : "Le symptôme prédominant nommé "Syndrôme de Lavanville" inclut maux de tête et migraines, saignement des yeux et des oreilles, changement d'humeurs et irritabilité, addiction aux jeux, violence spontanée, réclusion et perte d'attention, et dans 67% des cas, tendances suicidaires. Cependant, ces symptômes se manifestent sur les enfants entre 7 et 12 ans qui ont atteint la zone de "Lavanville", la plupart ont avoué avoir porté des écouteurs en jouant au jeu. Les développeurs de Lavanville voulaient au départ faire une zone qui "laisse une impression différente au joueur", d'après Seki Uchitada, membre de l'équipe de développement. Seki dit qu'au moment du développement, plusieurs développeurs voulaient faire de Lavanville un coin différent du reste du jeu. "La tour Pokémon en est un résultat visible," nous dit Seki ゲームの次元 ("Game's Dimensions" Magazine) dans une interview tôt dans l'année. "Cela et le fait que Lavanville soit différent des autres villes : elle est plus petite, a moins de résidents, n'a pas d'arène de champion... et bien sur, la musique était très, très étrange. En fait, dans la première version du jeu, on nous a demandé de changer légèrement la musique de fond de la ville... Parce que ça pourrait ennuyer les enfants. La musique utilisée au final est différente." Seki ne savait rien de l'impact de la musique de Lavanville, ou bien il modérait ses paroles quand il disait combien les enfants pourraient être "ennuyés" - rien de plus à propos de la musique, mais il y a d'autres mentions macabres sur Lavanville. Ce que Seki a oublié de mentionner dans Game's Dimensions Magazine était que la musique utilisée dans la première production de Pokémon Rouge et Vert formulait une expérimentation sur les "binaural beats": utilisant différentes fréquences de sons, chaque fréquence jouée pour une oreille à la fois par les écouteurs, différents effets psychologiques ont pu êtr eobservés sur le sujet qui les écoute . Dans la plus part des versions, cela résultait au joueur se sentant mal, ayant de l'apréhension, et moyennement dérangé. Cependant, pour environ 200 enfants, cela a provoqué une variations de désordres au cerveau qui ne purent être purement détéctés par des oreilles adultes pleinement développées - seuls les enfants étaient victimes de ces sonorités, résultant à ces problèmes psychologiques et physiologiques qui dans certains cas aboutissaient à la mort - des suicides pour la plupart. Cependant, le Syndrôme de Lavanville n'est qu'un des problèmes qui cause des problèmes aux malchanceux qui ont eu ces séries de cartouches. Bien qu'ils furent moins connus, il y a une variété d'effets visuels utilisés dans Lavanville qui ont causé des problèmes médicaux aux enfants, certains toujours disponibles dans les séries de productions qui ont suivi." La Tour Pokémon et ses sprites supprimés '1 - Sprite de la main blanche - ' : Connue dans le code comme WhitHand.gif, il était scripté pour qu'il aparaisse en tant que Pokemon au troisième étage de la Tour Pokémon. Il est divisé en 4 animations séparées : une introduction (le "cri" qu'un Pokemon lache avant une bataille), une fixe, et deux attaques. Ces attaques sont inconnues, n'étant nommées que "Poing" and "Brutal". Alors que voir l'animation a été prouvé d'être dangereux, voir les frames du modele a été prouvé innoffensif. La main blanche semble en pièces et décomposée, avec une attention particulière sur les détails : la peau est pelée en laissant voir l'os, et quelques tendons pendent drastiquement hors du poignet. La première attaque est la main se changeant en poing, puis se balançant en avant. Cependant, l'animation de "brutal" semble manquer de frames : La main semble s'ouvrir puis ça coupe, puis recoupe. Après quelques secondes, elle réapparait, refermée. Les frames manquantes n'ont pas été retrouvées. '2 - Animation du fantôme -' : L'animation ghost, codé sous le nom Haunting.swf, devait êtr eplacé dans certaines zones de la tour, incluant le centre d'un chemin au second étage. Cependant, les joueurs ne peuvent pas interragir avec, laissant les gens penser que c'était simplement un élément du décor. L'animation doit être impérativement vue par frames, comme pour la main blanche. L'animation totalise 59 frames. Cependant, après extraction, la moitié des frames utilisées ont été gardées pour le sprite standard de fantôme de Pocket Monsters. Un quart des frames restantes sont du bruit blanc, pour faire un effet de "fondu". Mais, interspacés dans le bruit blanc, il y a certaines frames de visages hurlants, avec des images d'un squelette encapuchonné (Probablement le spectre de la Mort) et quelques cadavres. Leurs significations sont inconnues - D'un autre côté, le directeur de la programmation Hisashi Sogabe nous as certifié "n'avoir aucune connaissance sur la provenance de ces images." De tous les phénomènes associés au syndrôme, cette animation a le plus de spéculations : Dans la thèse "Video Games and The Manipulation of the Human Mind", le Dr. Jackson Turner affirme que ces images ont été placées là exprès. dû au bref moment de passage à l'écran, et la nature graphique de ces images, Turner théorise quelles étaient là pour subliminalement influencer les joueurs qui seraient plus effrayés par l'ambiance dérangeante de la zone. '3 - Sprite de l'enterré vivant -' : Souvent référencé sous le nom "the Buryman script", l'enterré vivant est trouvé dans l'histoire finale de la Tour Pokémon, mais qui est aujourd'hui remplacé par l'Ossatueur fantôme. D'après les scripts qui y sont assignés, le sprite de l'enterré vivant devait être le "boss" de la tour. Une fois atteint le sommet, la conversation suivante prend place : Enterré vivant: Tu es là. Enterré : Je suis piégé... Enterré : Et je suis seul... Enterré : Tellement seul... Enterré : Veux-tu me rejoindre ? Après, le combat commence. Une fois en mode bataille, l'enterré vivant est aparemment un cadavre humain décomposé essayant de ramper au sol. Il avait été programmé pour avoir deux Mains Blanches, un Ectoplasma, et un Grotadmorv. Etrangement, un protocole pour les actions de l'enterré vivant après sa défaite n'ont pas été écrits. Dans le cas où le joueur le vainc, le jeu plante. Cependant, une fin spécifique a été écrite par un programmeur inconnu dans le cas où le joueur perd le combat. Dans cette fin, l'enterré vivant dit, "Enfin, de la viande fraîche !" suivi par des lignes de textes incompréhensibles. ensuite il tire le joueur à l'intérieur de sa tombe. Et la scène finit par un typique "Game Over" ; mais, en arrière-plan, une image de l'enterré vivant dévorant le joueur est visible. Encore plus étrange sont les protocoles ouverts après cette scène. La cartouche télécharge cette image dans la petite mémoire interne de la console Gameboy, remplaçant l'habituel "Nintendo" qui s'affiche lorsqu'on démarre l'appareil. les deux bips de ce moment sont aussi remplacés, par un son au nom de code staticmesh.wav. L'intention de cet effet, contrairement aux facteurs amenant au syndrôme LTS, est inconnue. " D'ailleurs, dans Pokémon Rouge feu et Vert feuille, à Lavanville, un gamin nous demande si on croit aux fantômes, si on répond Non, il nous répondra : "Dans ce cas, la main toute blanche sur ton épaule est fausse !"